The Return
by xxTheWhiteReaperxx
Summary: This story happens right after FANG. It does contain spoilers. Contains Figgy and Dax. It shouldnt get too racy but there is some swearing in later chapters and a little homophobia from Gazzy. Tragic ending. R
1. Chapter 1

Sorry i write REALLY short chapters

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any part of it!

Chapter 1

Fang flew silently through the night sky as he often did when he needed to think.

He thought back to the note he'd written to Max. He wondered what she would think; what the flock would think.

He felt wettness on his cheeks and a lump in his throat. It took Fang a couple moments to realize he was crying. The tears obscured his vision and he was forced to alight on the top of a cliff. He sat down with a thud, pulled his knees to his chest, and cried.

He loved Max and he couldn't have her not now, not ever. Dylan was the one for her. He was "supposed" to be with her.

"WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" Fang yelled to the night as he collapsed in to more sobs. He looked off the edge if the cliff and saw the ground far below.

Shakily he stood up, horrified with what he was considering. He stood at the edge, facing away from the emptyness below. He crossed his arms over his chest and tipped backward. He felt he feet slide off the edge and fell.

He didn't unfold his wings...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any characters therein.  
CONTAINS: slash (figgy) Fang might be a little OCC (I had to make him more sensitive) Punctuation: words = thoughts Again sorry i write such short chapters.

The Return Chapter 2

Fang felt air rushing past him. He had been in faster dives than this but this time he wasn't going to fly away, he was going to die.

Its amazing how fast you think when death is seconds away. Fang remembered the faces of the flock: Max, Iggy, Angel, Nugde, Iggy, Gazzy, Iggy...

Fangs mind's eye focused of Iggy's face, every detail was there: his strawberry blonde hair, his blue unseeing eyes, his devil-may-care-smile...

WHAM!

Something hard and fast slammed into Fang's side. Strong arms wrapped Around him and he felt himself being carried upward.

Damn it Max! Leave me alone! Fang thought He didn't open his eyes because he didn't want Max to see he had been crying. Max carried him to the top of the cliff he'd jumped from and layed him on his back. Max probably was going to beg or beat him into staying because "I love you"

Instead he heard soft crying beside him. "Max, why can't you leave me alone!" he said with out opening his eyes.

"I'm not Max"

Fangs eyes shot open. He bolted upright and saw...

Iggy...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any characters therein.  
CONTAINS: slash (figgy) and Dax (no flaming/trolling plz :0 ) Fang might be a little OCC (I had to make him more sensitive) some swearing from here on out. Punctuation: = thoughts. I am attempting to write longer chapters. 4-9 ARE written i just gotta type them.

The Return Chapter 3

Fang looked up and Iggy "Sorry, Ig"

"What the hell, dude" he said in monotone.

"It was for the best."

"For who?"

"For everyone"

"Bullshit."

"Max doesn't care about me. She's got Dylan. And if I DON'T die in 20 years what then? Everyone else was going to leave too. Why prolong the pain?"  
"Did you even consider how we would feel?"

"None of you would have ever found out about it"

"What if we did?"

"I don't know"

"Fang, every one would be destroyed. Including me"

"We've been through worse. You'd get over it"

"I can't speak for every one else but I know I wouldn't."

Fang turned away from Iggy's sightless gaze. Iggy heard him move and said "the flock love's you, Fang." Fang scoffed. " I love you."

Fang turned around and saw that Iggy's eyes were red and his cheeks we're wet. "What do you mean?"

"Fang I...I LOVE you."

What? Like...a brother?"

"You just don;t get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"You know how you felt about Max? That's how I feel...about you." Iggy broke down and sobbed.

Fang scooted over and put his arm around Iggy's shoulders. Iggy looked up and turned his head toward Fang.

"That is so weird that you can look right at me." Fang laughed as Iggy dropped his head sadly.

"Oh, come one. You know I..." Fang, stopped mid sentence. "Sorry" Fang was acctually really sorry.

"Whatever" Iggy grumbled.

Guilt hit Fang like a brick wall at 100 miles per hour. He didn't EVER fell like this. It sucked. The only time he even felt close to this was when... he wrote the letter to Max. Realization slapped him across the face.

"Iggy?" Fang asked timidly "What?" he snapped "Iggy, I...I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to get this up i've been kinda busy this summer.

Chapter 4

Iggy's eyes fill with rage. "How dare you!" he screamed as he stood up. "How dare you toy with my emotions like that!"

Fang stood up next to Iggy" I mean it. I mean I just realized it." Fang looked at his feet, "When I was falling i kept thinking about. Your face was right there in front of me and i suddenly didn't want to die."

The anger drained from Iggy. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

Fang stepped forward and put his hands on Iggys waist (Iggy immediately turned red). "Really," Fang said as he tilted Igy's chin up with his finger and hesitantly leaned in. Fang's lips brushed gently across Iggy's and he inhaled sharply, he had been dreaming of this moment for years. Fang leaned in a little farther and kissed Iggy full on the mouth. Iggy seemed to melt in Fang's arms and fang pressed his lips harder against Iggy's. Fang softly licked Iggy's lower lip and his mouth opened; their tounges brushed against each other.

"Stop," Iggy said.

Fang pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"It's just you aren't real. I'm dreaming." Iggy was almost in tears.

"No, you're not. This IS reality."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being real."

"Oh, your welcome." They kissed for a couple more moments.

"Do you think we should go back?" Iggy asked.

"To the flock?"

"Yeah."

"Well, seing as I have someone whos isn't going to leave me for a genetically engineered slab of meat. And I also happen to love that person." (Iggy's face lit up) "Fine."

"Let's go" Iggy said unfurling his wing. Fang took off after him and they flew side by side, wing tips brushing all the way home. 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm trying to keep my Fan fic at the top of the updated pile so I'll post a new chapter every week.

Chapter 5

On the flight back to the flock's house Fang and Iggy decided to tell every one about their "thing" tommorrow. The also agreed on sleeping in Fangs room to avoid waking Gazzy who slept in Iggy's room.

They gingerly crept up the stairs and into Fang's room. Iggy sat down on Fang's bed and began undressing. Iggy liked the way Fang's room smelled: like him. Iggy turned away from to take off his jeans and try to hide is "little friend" ;).

Fang started disrobing as well but was very nervous. He thougt nothing of it when they agreed to sleep in his room but now... he didn't know. He turned and saw Iggy's strong muscular back. What would it bee like holding Iggy... or having Iggy hold him? Would he even want to?

"You gonna stand there all night staring or are you gaonna get some sleep?"

"S...Sorry," Fang stuttered "Got distracted"

Fang layed down on the opposite side of the bed from Iggy.

"What? No cuddling?" Iggy said in mock rejection.

"I didn't know if you wanted to."

"Yes. I want to." Iggy scooted over and layed his head on Iggy's chest while draping an arm across his body. "This okay?" he asked

Fang ran his fingers through Iggy's hair, "Perfect."

Sorry this chapter was uber-short. When i wrote it i was half asleep and trying to not have to go to a full on sex scene within the first 10 chapters. Be on the look out for chapter 11 tho. ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is. Sorry I haven't posted in forever but school kinda got started so ill give you guys 2 new chapters to read since you've waited so patiently

Chapter 6

Iggy and Fang were the first two up. Iggy wanted to get an early start on breakfast and recruited Fang's help.

"But why? I'm a terrible cook."

"Hello, I'm BLIND bout you don't see me complaining."

"Okay, fine. Whatever."

"Come on, sourpuss."

They walked down stairs and Iggy fired up the stove.

"So... whats for breakfast?" he mused.

"Uh... you tell me."

"You want pancakes?"

"Yum!"

"Get me the pancake mix, oil, an egg, and milk," Iggy listed from memory.

"Yes, master," mocked Fang.

Iggy smiled, "Don't give me any ideas."

Wait, what? Fang thought. Did Iggy really want to... Fangs cheeks flushed and he felt his face become hot. He silently thanked whatever divine spirit there was that Iggy was blind.

"Sometime today, please" Iggy said impatiently as Fang rushed to get the ingredients and place them on the counter. Then when Iggy was cooking he ducked out of the kitchen; Iggy was lost in the world of food and didn't notice Fang left. Fang just didn't want to be around when the flock woke up. If Max saw him she'd probably kill him.

Fang hid and used his super stealth when he heard foot steps above him. 2...3 people, he thought, Nudge...Max and...Dylan. Max and Dylan's steps came from the same room. Damn him! Fang thought but then he realized that that was just a reflex. Fang really didn't care.

"Hey, Ig! You're up early," said Max.

"Oh, that smells soooooo good!" squeaked Nudge.

"Thanks, man," Dylan tacked on.

Fang heard more steps upstairs: Gazzy and...Angel...SHIT! ANGEL! Fang tried to direct his thoughts to her. Angel, if you can hear this PLEASE don't say anything. I want to do this on my own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang sat in his little corner, invisible, untill every one had finished eating. Iggy was a good actor and Angel didn't betray Fang's presence. Max and Nudge began to clean up and Fang psyched himslef up for what was to come.

"Hey, guys," he said sheepishly as he walked into the light. Instantly everyone froze, even Iggy. Everyone stared at Fang in shock.

CRASH!

Max dropped the plate she had been carrying and shattered on the floor. Everyone glanced at her to make sure she was okay but their eyes quickly moved back to Fang. Max walked slowly over to Fang reaching out toward his face. She touched him and recoiled, "It's you," she said, "It's really you."

"Yep, it's me."

Max looked at Fang with soft eyes but then those eyes turned hard and steely and Max flung her fist at Fangs chin and connected solidly. Fang's head snapped back and he fell to the floor.

"Fang!" Iggy cried and rushed to his side.

"Nice shot," Fang said while spitting out blood.

"There's more where that came from," said Max coldly. "Do you have any idea the HELL you put me through last night? Do you even care?"

"Yes, I..."

"Save it," Max interupted. "Iggy, don't help him."

"No," Iggy said. " Do you know waht Fang tried to do last night?"

"Ig, don't." Fang pleaded.

"What did HE DO? Tell me, Iggy. What did Mr. FUCKING PERFECT DO!"

"He tried to make it easier on the flock and on you and on Dylan if you can believe it. He wanted you to be happy," Iggy was crying.

"Then he should have stayed."

"I'm not done. After he flew away..." Iggy trailed off.

"What?"

"HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AND DAMN NEAR SUCCEDED!" Iggy had tears streaming down his face and was holding Fang who was silently crying as well.

Max was speechless "Why?" was all she managed to say.

"Because..."

"I'll tell her." said Fang. He looked at Iggy and turned to face Max. "I did it because you eventually wouldn't love me anymore. I did it because more than likely I would die before the 20 years were up. I did it because..." Fang grabbed Iggy's hand " I was going to die alone anyway."

Everyone stayed silent. It was that way for a couple moments untill Gazzy said "Hey, why are you guys holding hands?"

Every one gave Gazzy their most sincere WTF face; every one exept for Angel who merely said "It's because they're in love with each other."

End Chapter 7

So the cats out of the bag. How will max take the news? What will become of Iggy and Fang? tune in next week for the answers to these questions and more! 


	8. Chapter 8

So Angel dropped the "Fang and Iggy are gay for each other" bomb. lets see how the flock takes it.

Chapter 8

"What!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"You mean like romantically?" Nudge piped in to which Angel nodded.

"Awwwww," Nudge said until she was cut off by a hard look from Max

"So, Fang, your gay now?" Max asked angrily.

"Max, I...I still have feelings for you: they're very un-platonic feelings but I also have feelings for Iggy." Fang paused waiting for Max's reaction. There wasn't one. "You were being torn in half by Dylan and I. Dylan WAS going to win you, albeit slowly but winning none the less. So I did what I had to do: I left, I tried to take myself out of the picture... for good. Then," Fang turned to face Iggy "Iggy saved me. He was all I could think about as I was falling. I don't know how he knew but he did."

"I could tell something was wrong."

Max scoffed

"Other than the obvious."

"Aww," Nudge said again but stopped herself before Max lost it.

"So this is how it's going to be? I'm forced to live in the same house AS THE BOY I LOVE but I CAN'T TOUCH HIM? Not only that but all I'm left with is the prick that caused all this too happen? That is FUCKED UP!" Max ended with a scream.

Fang looked at Max with a new fire in his eyes, "I can leave again if you want. Do you really wanna put the flock through that? Twice?"

"Leave them out of this," Max spat.

"No, they're as much a part of this as we are."

"Fine, you can stay. For them," Max went upstairs and Dylan followed.

End Chapter 8

Well that could have gone better, but it could have gone alot worse. R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

Well now that we know Max's take on the Fang/Iggy situation let's see waht the rest of the flock has to say.  
BTW: Sorry in advance: Gazzy is a little OOC right here but it was necessary. Don't hurt me!

Chapter 9

"OH, MY GOD FANG! YOU'RE BACK!" Nudge screamed as she ran up to Fang and hugged him.

"Gazzy, aren't you goon say 'Hi,' to Fang" Angel asked as if she didn't know.

Gazzy was sitting with his head hanging "Everyone knows homo's aren't down for blowing stuff up. They just wanna talk about fashion and hair. Have fun with your new toy ,Nudge. Bye, Iggy"

Iggy looked like he'd been punched in the face "Woah, woah, woah, Gazzy. Not true at all! We'll still build our dastardly devices of destruction. Promise."

"Whatever," said Gazzy dejected.

"Listen," Iggy knelt down and put his hands on Gazzy's shoulders, "I've been gay for almost my whole life. Since before we left The School. You understand?" Things aren't gonna change except me and Fang will want to spend more time together. Okay?"

"We'll still make bombs?"

"Yeah...in fact I just got an idea for one. Go into our workshop and get set up."

"Okay!" Gazzy said and sprinted to the basement.

"Sorry." Iggy said to Fang "Gotta go."

"It's okay, Ig," Fang leaned in "Here."

"Wha...?" Fangs lips cut Iggy off and they kissed quickly. Iggy disappeared downstairs and Fang heard him yell "GAZZY! PUT DOWN THE DETONATORS!"  
to which Fang chuckled softly and smiled.

"It's been a while since you smiled like that. I missed it." said Nudge softly.

"Thanks," Fang said.

"You sure your doing the right thing?" Nudge asked, "Being with Iggy?"

"I don't know, it feels right though."

"GODDAMNIT!" Max yelled from upstairs. They heard something break, it sounded expensive.

"I'll go." Angel said, "Dylan tried to convince her that this was for the best. She didn't take it well. Obviously."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own Max Ride or any characters therein. R&R

Chapter 10

"Listen, Nudge, I'm sorry about all this. I shouldn't have ever left." Fang said as he hung his head.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" Nudge said in monotone. Fang looked at her with pain in his eyes. "The Fang I know wouldn't be doing all this moping around and sulking. You've got a great guy now. And Max...," Fang flinched at Max's name, "Max'll just have to deal with it. She'll get through this; we all will, together." Nudge stared into Fang's eyes and she saw them soften.

"Thanks, Nudge. I knew there was a reason I still keep you around." Fang softly laughed and Nudge playfully punched him in the arm.

"Go sit with your boyfriend." She teased. Fang blushed and she almost lost it. "Awwwww!"

"Oh shut it!" Fang yelled at her while he started for the stairs. He heard Gazzy and Iggy discussing rather loudly what there next bomb should be.

"Knock knock." Fang said.

"Oh hey, Fang." Gazzy said with out looking up from his work. Fang was glad Gazzy could semi-multitask or else they'd have all died long ago. Right now Gazzy's head was buried in what looked like a birds nest of wires.

"Hey...babe." Iggy said and blushed violently. Fang just smiled brightly in response as Gazzy started making fake gagging noises. Fang thumped him on the back of the head with one of his knuckles.

"Ow! Hey do not mess with a guy who's constructing a BOMB!" he yelled from the depths of his creation.

Fang moved closer to Iggy and shot several nervous glances at Gazzy before leaning in to kiss Iggy. Iggy instantly latched on to the back of Fang's neck and pulled him close. Fang pulled away and put a finger to his lips in the "quiet" gesture before going back for more. They kissed for what seemed like hours, they were exceptionally quiet despite Fang playfully biting Iggy on the neck which seemed to make him go completely numb. At some point Gazzy either finished what he was doing or needed to come up for air but they heard him say "Oh, God! Guys come on! Really?"

"Yes, really," Iggy said around Fang's lips then broke off the kiss. Fang pouted even tho Iggy couldn't see.

"Hey guy's um... could you at least...warn me or something next time? I mean I don't wanna sound...you know."

"Oh...yeah, Gazzy. No problem." Fang said.

"And, Ig? I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean it I just...I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, dude."

"You sure?"

"100% Gaz."

"Okay. So...?"

Fang stepped in to break the silence. "What you guys building? Besides a bomb of course."

Gazzy looked relived as did Iggy that the awkwardness had passed with minimal pain. "Well basically it's another perimeter mine. Proxy sensor, Bouncing Betty style detonation, frag shell, plus a 30 foot fireball."

Fang just nodded. Iggy's sixth sense kicked in telling him Fang was lost. "It keeps people out, goes off when something gets close, flies up in the air before detonation, sends out deadly shards of metal and I think even you can get '30 foot fireball'"

"Thanks for clarifying, Ig" Fang laughed

"Your welcome," Iggy replied and stood up face to face with Fang somehow "looking" right into Fang's eye's. Gazzy cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Gaz," They both said.

"I should probably go talk to Max." Fang said sadly to Iggy.

"Be careful there, dude." Gazzy suggested.

"He's right."

"Okay. I'll leave you guys to it." Fang said and started walking upstairs on the way he passed Angel and Dylan. Angel nodded at him. She knew he was coming and got out while she could. When Fang got to Max's room he hesitated. Should he really talk to her? Or would it cause more trouble? No, he had to at least try to explain to her what happened. If she didn't want to listen to him then that was her fault. He raised his hand and... the door flew open. There stood Max, eyes red from crying, fists clenched, and tight lipped.

"What do YOU want?" she said venomously

"I just want to talk. That's it."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"You may not want to but you need too."

"Don't you get it? I HATE YOU! You have destroyed me inside. Nothing can ever replace you. Nothing!"

"I know. I don't want you to 'replace' me I..."

"You want me to keep loving you don't you?" she interrupted, "That's really messed up don't you think?"

"No, I want you to let someone else in. And move me somewhere else that's not your heart. Do it for me, for the flock." A single tear slid down her cheek which she angrily wiped away. "Max I still love you just not the same way anymore. I know that's hard to hear but its the truth. I don't know what you want to hear from me but I'm not gonna lie to you now and say that I'll come back cause I won't."

Max broke down and cried. It was the first time Fang had ever seen Max cry for something other than an injury or when one of them was hurt. Fang felt horrible for doing this but he knew it had to be done. If he didn't explain his feelings he knew it would haunt him for ever.

"What can I do to make you stay?" Max was pleading with him.

"I'm not leaving. Not again."

"No, I mean with me." Max looked at him with agony because she already knew the answer before she even asked.

"Nothing." Fang said

Max froze and then collapsed on the floor in a vision of pure agony. Fang knelt beside her and reached out. Max grabbed him, buried her head in his shoulder, and cried...and cried...and cried.

(Hey guys. Sorry I fell off the face of the planet but I've been busy with my job and school and GAHHH! I am trying to write and I should have chapter 11 up in a week or two. SORRY! **cowers** don't hate me!)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own Max Ride or any characters therein. R&R

Chapter 11:

"Max..." Fang choked back his own tears, "stop...please." She didn't. Fang's insides felt like they were being torn apart with red hot nails. He felt so guilty for doing this, but he knew he had to. He was doing this for him and the rest of the flock. He held her as she cried gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Fang," she managed to say "Don't...don't leave me..." she paused to sniffle "I mean don't go. I don't care if you're with me or..." sniffle "Iggy. I...I just want you here." She snuggled in to his chest and Fang felt his shirt get wet.

"I'm not leaving again, Max." He moved to look in to her eyes. "I promise," Fang stood and walked to her door. "Come on. They're waiting." He smiled at her. Max rose and started to walk down stairs while Fang followed close behind. Iggy and Gaz had finished what ever they were doing and were waiting in the kitchen with the rest of the flock when Max and Fang came around the corner. The flock turned to look at them and Max wiped her nose once and spoke.

"Its okay. We've fixed things...mostly. Fang's here to stay," she looked at Fang with a smile.

Fang smiled back and hugged her. "Thanks" He pulled away and walked to stand by Iggy. Iggy took Fangs hand and Fang laughed lightly. Max looked at him with sad eyes but quickly went back in to "Leader Mode"

"Alright," she clapped her hands getting everyone's attention "we have some...sleeping arrangements to move around. Lets see, I'll stay in my room, Gazzy and Angel in theirs, Dy..."

"Max!" Fang interrupted. "I'll just move in to Iggy's room. I...Its not that big of a deal," Fang blushed and so did Iggy.

Max looked stymied, "Well, that's _one _way to solve it." She pouted.

Dylan took this moment to prove his stupidity. He stepped forward, "Since Fang is out of your ro..." Max flashed him a glare that would have killed a small rodent it was filled with so much hate.

"Hey guys! Who wants brownies?" Iggy tried to break the tension...and failed.

Max glared at him, "Glaring at you Ig."

Fang whispered in his ear, "The evil death glare too." Iggy gulped and muttered out an apology. Fang had the feeling that that apology was for more than a poorly timed offering of brownies. That it was for putting the flock through this, for even loving Fang in the first place.

(This chapter is woefully short but its not done yet. I'll finish it this week but I thought I'd give you guys something after waiting for so long.)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own Max Ride or any characters therein. R&R

(Technically this is the second half of Chapter 11 but I'll just call it Chapter 12)

Chapter 12

Fang silently left the room and Iggy followed close behind, his knuckles almost white he was holding on to Fangs hand so tightly. Fang took them up to Iggy's room. Fang let go of Iggy and sat on the bed with a sigh. "Iggy I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened...but it did and we can't go back to the way things were."

Iggy stood in the doorway and turned his sightless gaze to Fang. "Do you not want me? Am I not good enough for you?"

Fang looked up and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Fang stood and walked up to Iggy taking his hands. "Iggy, I..." his voice caught and a lump formed in his throat "I love you. I don't know how much yet. I've only just come to terms with that fact but I love you Iggy. My heart feels like its going to burst, like its being slowly torn out. It hurts but it feels amazing, Ig, cause I know its because of you causing these feelings." He looked at Iggy and saw he was crying in earnest "Aw, Ig, whats wrong?"

Iggy raised his chin and came eye to eye with Fang. Iggy stared at him with his sightless eyes and suddenly leaned in kissing Fang with surprising intensity. Iggy moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Fang laying him down in Iggy's bed. Fang responded by laying back and running his hands over Iggy's chest. Fang spoke around Iggy's insistent lips "If this is going where I think its going. Who's gonna be on top?" Fang giggled when Iggy pulled away and turned his face blushing brightly.

"Um..." Iggy hesitated, "I'm an, uh...bottom."

Fang blushed "Well that makes things simple." He moved and pushed Iggy on to his back gently and straddled him. Iggy kept blushing and Fang, due to where he sat down, felt Iggy's manhood growing. "I uh...I've never done anything with another guy before." Fang laughed nervously.

Iggy got a sudden burst of confidence "Well now is as good a time as any." He ran his hands up Fang's thighs and chuckled when Fang sighed lightly and his back gently arched. To Fang it felt amazing, he moved back a bit, and he nervously did the same to Iggy but didn't stop at his hips. Fang rubbed against Iggy's crotch and the latter moaned lightly.

"This is gonna be fun." Fang said with a grin as Iggy looked up at him. Fang stared at Iggy, his hands folded gently across his chest, his strawberry blond hair lightly tousled, and his wings slightly extended standing out against the black sheets, his chest rose and fell slowly and gently and Fang could hear his heart beat hard and fast. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You are beautiful," He paused, "my love."

Iggy smiled and a tear rolled down his face. Fang reached down and wiped it off his face "Its true, Iggy."

"Thank you, Fang." He sat up and kissed him. "Come on. You've made this moment to damn sweet to ruin with animalistic moans and sweaty bodies. They're waiting. We still have some things to take care of."

Fang uncharacteristically pouted but went along with it, "Alright but you owe me."

"Owe you what, Hun?" Iggy giggled.

Fang blushed and put a hand between his legs, "I think you know. This," He squeezed gently, "Is mine tonight." Iggy turned bright red.

"COME ON LOVER BOYS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Max's voice rang out from downstairs. Fang and Iggy laughed and got off the bed to head back in to the storm that was Max's rage.

"Hold your horses Max!" Iggy yelled back as he grabbed Fangs hand, "Once more into the fray." Fang smiled

As the couple walked downstairs Max had her trademark I-know-what-you-did look. Iggy just laughed and said "We didn't do nothin'."

Max then turned to Angel "He's telling the truth" Angel said. Fang and Iggy both blushed; they had forgotten about Angel's power. Fang thought to himself _Damn, I gotta be more careful. _Angel looked at him and nodded. _Yes you do. Max was thinking about cutting off Iggy's...you know whats the entire time you two where up there._ Fang was shocked not at Max's thoughts but the fact the Angel had just spoken to him through his mind. _Yeah, Fang, I've been able to do it for a while now. Don't tell Max though. She'll flip. _Fang ignored that and turned his attention back to Max

"Well?" she asked impatiently "What now?" she paused "Anyone?"

Everyone shuffled nervously not saying much. Then Gazzy piped up "Um...I think we should be happy that Fang's even back. I mean we all thought he was going to be gone..." He trailed off under Max's gaze. Max then looked up at Fang and her eyes softened.

"Actually, Gazzy, you're right." She smiled at Fang "We should be happy that Fang is back."

Fang looked at Max suspiciously wondering if she was being sincere. _She is. She is very happy that you are back. She just wishes that you were with her. _Fang tired sending a message back to Angel, _Thanks, I needed to hear that._

_Its fine Fang. Just don't expect me to be you're personal spy._

_Oh I won't Angel. I promise. _Fang looked at Max and smiled "Thanks, Max. Well um...I know you all have eaten but I..." His stomach growled and he laughed. "I'm starving."

Iggy ran over and opened the oven " I knew you'd be hungry so I saved these for you." He got oven mitts on and pulled out a plate of pancakes, Iggy set them on the table and smiled "There you go. I'll get you everything else."

Fang chuckled "Its fine, Ig. I can get it." Fang went around the kitchen and got everything needed for pancakes: butter, syrup, and silverware. He sat down and began to eat. The others sat at the table with him.

"So, after Fang is done stuffing his face, what do we wanna do?" Nudge asked.

"Well, we could just go for a flight." Iggy offered "You know? Get some exercise?"

"Or we could enroll in school for next year" Max said sternly.

Instantly a chorus of protest arose. "Come on, Max! Really"

Fang looked up from his plate. "Max is right you know. We've only got a few more years left before we're done with that horrible thing called school, and be honest, would you rather not go now and prolong the agony or just get it over with?" Everyone looked at Fang with confusion. "What?" he asked. "We need to be educated. Plain and simple." he went back to eating.

"Who are you and what have you done with Fang?" Gazzy asked.

Max looked at Fang "Wow...I didn't expect that from you, Fang. Thanks" she smiled.

"You're welcome."

After Fang was done eating and the house cleaned back up. The flock gathered outside and took off heading toward town and, more specifically, school. Fang, out of pure habit took his place beside Max and Iggy, not wanting to cause a fight, stayed behind. _Your boyfriend misses you Fang. Go fly next to him. _Fang didn't respond other than to break away and fall in next to Iggy. Iggy didn't notice until one of Fang's wingtips brushed against Iggy's.

"Oh...who's that?"

"Its me, silly" Fang laughed

Iggy smiled "Hi, babe. What brings you to the back of the flock?"

"You do." Fang said as Iggy blushed. "Sorry about not flying next to you. Habit."

"Its okay. You should be up there. You are second in command after all."

"Yeah but I'd rather fly next to you."

Iggy blushed and smiled. They kept flying like this for about an hour and the school came in to view.


End file.
